


Cliché: Kiss in the Rain

by shineemyheart



Category: SHINee
Genre: Cliche, College AU, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jonghyun - Freeform, Key, Kibum - Freeform, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, One Shot, Roommates, SHINee - Freeform, jongkey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 03:25:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14608248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shineemyheart/pseuds/shineemyheart
Summary: Key doesn't think kisses in the rain are nearly as romantic as they seem. Jonghyun does his best to prove him wrong.The beginning of a series of cliché moments between Jonghyun and Key.





	Cliché: Kiss in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> It's been almost three years since I last posted a fic, but I thought I'd start sharing again. I wrote this fic for a very dear friend of mine after one of our many lovely conversations about our sweet boys. She's been wonderfully supportive of me for many years now, so you all have her to thank for this! Love you, M!
> 
> The process of writing little things like this has helped me quite a bit in the last couple months, and I hope this little fluff ball can put a smile on your faces. <3

Jonghyun was making himself a bowl of cereal when he heard the front door creak open, indicating that Kibum was back from class. Before he had even walked into the kitchen, Jonghyun had pulled down a second bowl for Kibum. 

"How was class?" Jonghyun asked when he felt arms wrap around his waist and the soft, reassuring weight of Kibum's head on his shoulder. 

"It was fine. The lecture was interesting, but I could've done without having to walk home in the rain." Kibum sighed contently, feeling the warmth of Jonghyun's body seep into his.

"You feel dry?" Jonghyun said as he poured the milk over the cereal, making sure to put a little extra in Kibum's bowl because he liked his cereal soggy for some odd reason. 

"I wore my raincoat and remembered to grab an umbrella before I left, but I somehow forgot that Converse are not waterproof." 

Jonghyun chuckled at him, turning within the confines of Kibum's arms to face him. "Did you forget, or did you not want to wear the cute rubber duck rain boots I got you?" 

"I really forgot, but I'd rather walk all around campus with wet socks than wear those monstrosities." Kibum said, wrinkling his nose in disgust. 

"You're ridiculous, Kibum." Jonghyun mumbled these words against his lips, making sure that he was still far enough from them to have Kibum lean forward to kiss him. 

One, two, three small kisses. Jonghyun was trying for a fourth one when Kibum reminded him of the cereal sitting on the counter behind him. "I definitely don't mind these kisses, but I think your cereal might be getting soggy."

Jonghyun managed to steal a fourth kiss before Kibum got the bowls from behind him and headed to the living room. 

They sat next to each other on their couch, browsing through channels on the TV as they ate their breakfast. 

"Okay, that's ridiculous. There's no way that anyone would realistically think kissing in the rain is a good idea or even remotely romantic." Kibum mutters as he flicks past a scene of a couple kissing in the rain. 

Jonghyun shrugs and turns to Kibum with a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips. "It probably isn't ideal, but I don't think it would be terrible. Kissing you could never not be good, in the rain or otherwise." 

"You're such a sap, Jjong." Kibum laughs at him a little bit, continuing to smile at him fondly after his laughter dies down.

Jonghyun abruptly stands up from the couch, grabbing Kibum's hand as he does so. "C'mon, we're gonna go see how not bad it is to kiss in the rain." 

"Jjong you can't be serious! It's cold, we'll get sick!" Kibum protests as he gets pulled to the sliding glass doors that lead to the yard on the side of their living room. 

"We can take a nice warm bath when we get back inside," he responds with mischief in his voice.

Once outside, they're immediately drenched. Large water droplets cling to the ends of their hair, and the loud pitter-patter of raindrops on their plants compose a melody around them.

Jonghyun lets go of his hand once in the middle of their yard, opting to cradle Kibum's face in his palms. He presses their foreheads together, feeling completely at ease despite the cold seeping through his clothes. Kibum no longer looks frustrated, and there is only a look of fondness on his face. 

Jonghyun begins with a small chasté peck on his lips, seemingly intending to start off slow. Kibum returns the sweet kiss he was given, and then, after a couple more similar kisses, Jonghyun tilts his head a little to the side and kisses him with more fervor. Kibum returns as much as he gets, kissing back eagerly, and then stepping even closer to Jonghyun, making sure their chests are flush together. 

This is nothing new for the two of them, but the rain makes them unexpectedly giddy. In his mind, Kibum is taking back everything he'd said before. He feels warm, Jonghyun's lips are familiar against his, and he can't help the smile that takes over his face. Jonghyun also begins to smile and kissing becomes a little bit harder to do when they're giggling in the rain.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you have enjoyed this little fluffball of mine!!! Please feel free to comment any of your thoughts down below <3


End file.
